Prodigious Sin
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: *DZ2 Prodigal Son challenge reply* On the verge of death yet again Harry gets the shock of a lifetime- his family never died. On top of that they abandoned him to train his apparent younger sister who ALLEGEDLY really killed Voldemort. With a black hatred in his heart he forsakes nearly all he knows for one goal: exchange a war against Voldemort for an all out war against his blood
1. Chapter 1

DZ2's 'Prodigal Son' Challenge

Plot: Voldemort has returned and the world is plunged into a war: however, the one facing the worst trial is Harry as, with the Dark Lord's return, someone else returned. Someone who, for all intents and purposes, is supposed to be dead: as if that's not bad enough, Harry's gone from being the Saviour to the Spare and all because of one truth: he never was the Boy-Who-Lived: his brother/sister is.

Rules: Grey, Dark or Evil Harry (DARK WITH SOME TENDENCIES BORDERING ON EVIL)

The story MUST start in the graveyard or in the Battle at the Ministry (GRAVEYARD)

At some point in either confrontation, Harry MUST be about to die, but he's saved by the reappearance of Lily, James and a third unknown who is revealed to be his brother/sister

At first, Harry denies it's them and has NO memory of his sibling (he was just a baby, remember?)

In revealing themselves, Lily and James explain that they've been training Harry's brother/sister and he's been a 'decoy' against the Dark

Because of everything he's gone through, Harry's understandably angry, but chooses to go one of three directions: he either: forgives his family and agrees to help his sibling, abandons Lily and James and chooses to try and leave the war between the Light and Dark or seeks revenge on his 'family' for abandoning him at any cost (A COMBO ABANDONING THE FAMILY & REVENGE, ALL THE ANGER HES TAMPED DOWN OVER FOURTEEN YEARS AND HIS FAMILY REAPPEARS LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE? OH NO, ANYONE WOULD LOSE THEIR SHITE)

Sirius MUST be on Harry's side no matter what

At least ONE ally of Lily and James' must have known they were alive OTHER THAN the Headmaster, who knew already (THE LONGBOTTOMS. NEARLY EVERY FIC HAS THE POTTERS AND LONGBOTTOMS AS COMRADES-IN-ARMS SO EVEN WITH FRANK AND ALICE IN ST. MUNGOS NEVILLES GRAN WOULD BE IN THE LOOP SINCE SHE WAS MATRIACH OF THE FAMILY & A VULTURE OF A WOMAN)

If Harry chooses to abandon/seek revenge on his family, James MUST hit him, leaving a mark Harry becomes proud of

Whichever year the story starts in, the brother/sister MUST come to Hogwarts in the September of the New Year(4TH SO THE SIBLING WOULD APPEAR IN 5TH)

All pairings are welcome

Guidelines: Super/OP Harry Accepted (OP)

Dark-Lord Harry (ACCEPTED)

Master-of-Death Harry (ACCEPTED)

The brother/sister has the real Power the Dark Lord knows not

Whatever power the brother/sister has, Harry discovers he has it/an opposite of it

Severus becomes Harry's ally (POSSIBLY)

In choosing to seek revenge, Harry leaves the Potter Family for another (e.g. Sirius) (ACCEPTED)

In choosing revenge, Harry seeks to join Tom (NOT A CHANCE IN HELL BUT TOMMY BOY WILL HAVE A KEY ROLE)

To help him and/or his family, Harry builds his own 'Order' to stand with him (MAYBE BUT THAT FAMILY ISN'T POTTER BLOOD)

Harry never WAS Lily and James' son, which made it easy to use him as the decoy (NO)

Slash (NO)

Harems (MAYBE)

Harry/Multi (MAYBE)

Harry's friends and allies abandon him for the real hero of magic (CERTAIN ONES YES, OTHERS NOT SO MUCH)

Somehow, Harry discovers/acquires an Old Legacy to help in his destiny (ACCEPTED)

Harry runs away from home in the summer after their return (ITS A GIVEN)

Forbidden:

Boy-Who-Lived Harry

Lily and James dead

Harry remembering his sibling

Sirius against Harry

Whatever path Harry embarks on, he cannot change later

Dark/Evil-Harry: James accepting Harry's defection

Dumbledore ignorant to the Plan to use Harry as a decoy

* * *

Harry struggled to breath against the bindings trapping him against the tomb stone. Cedrics dead body lay only feet away and he was sick. The boy had done everything to help him and what was his reward? Getting cut down by an AK sent by a Death Eater. Even as Pettigrew prattled on emerald eyes, once described as shining brighter than the actual gem stone itself, were a dark and acidc color. The rat bastards prattling was grinding his gears to the last nerve til he saw the cauldron before him begin to boil.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Each time a new element was announced it was added to the boiling cauldron, first a dirt stained bone and then Pettigrew actually severed his hand at the wrist despite the pain glaringly obvious on his face. Even as his blood was taken by force Harrys acidic hate filled glare did not leave the mousy man. Even as the masked Death Eaters were summoned after the monsterous baby thing was plopped into the cauldron and rebirthed Voldemort to the physicsl realm Harrys gaze only kept darkening til his eyes were practically pitch black.

As Voldemort undid the bindings with a flick of his wand after making a silver hand to go on Peters stump wrist there was a stirring in the air. What the stirring was he couldn't say but it was familiar and not in a good way. The mocking, prodding and his forcing of the duel with the young Potter would see the prophecy fulfilled at last. Almost fourteen years of being a wraith and now he could rid of the nuisance himself.

*a short while later (bitch if you want to but the duel is canon and I don't really feel like typing it out when we all know the song and dance routine)*

Just as what looked like the fatal spell was about to hit him Harry saw his life flash before his eyes for what was probably the hundredth time that year. Ok it was an exaggeration but with his shitty life passing in a blink playing everything at the speed of light, the bad massively outweighing the good, he barely caught the flash of golden light that encompassed him.

Voldemort felt his anger rise to monumental levels seeing three figures powering the golden shield protecting the Potter boy. "KILL THEM ALL!" The order was barked with such a venom he saw several of his Death Eaters flinch at the acidity before launching into action. His anger rose farther seeing his forces crippled and restrained systematically in a matter of minutes, some had fled but most were not so lucky. They would pay for their gross incompetence to do one simple thing! Knowing when to pick his battles, and feeling the anti-apparition wards fail, he made a tactical retreat.

"I think he ran mom."

"Of course he did princess. You are the one who vanquished him last time after all."

Harrys eyes snapped over with a mixture of rage and suspicion. Two people, a man and woman who _looked_ like his parents, were talking to a girl maybe around his age. She was pretty cute in his opinion with long red hair containing black strands in the undertones, toffee brown eyes and a nice tan. The fact she was pretty well developed in the butt and chest, not to mention her athletic frame with all the right curves that screamed quidditch Chaser, was not lost on him either. "Who the hell are you lot?" he asked leaning against a mausoleum to regain his balance. Spotting Pettigrew making a run for it he uttered the first spell to come to mind. The sharp wave of magic bisected the man at the waist, the two pieces falling to the ground.

Peter cried out even as he tried to quite literally pull himself together. It was all for naught though. Less than a minute later he was gone, the size of the wound combined with the arteries severed and his internal organs dropping out of his chest cavity ensured he was bound to die.

The older man grimaced darkly and said something to the woman quietly. The Death Eaters were going to be turned in for trials and sentencing, not to be killed. The boy should havs gotten that much by their actions. Perhaps he was a bit slow? He said something else to the woman before turning to address the young man properly. "You know, a parent would be upset that their oldest child doesn't recognize them" he began.

"James and Lily Potter died Halloween 1981. My parents are dead and I don't care why you've charmed yourself to look like them but just get out of my way. I have a friend and fellow champion to bury." Harrys voice was harsh as he knelt down slowly to retrieve Cedrics corpse. Despite being dead weight, pun not intended in _any_ way at all, Cedric wasn't too heavy he noticed. Then again he also chalked it up to the adrenaline pumping through his veins like a lorry. "I said get out of my way. You want to incite a panic by looking like the dead go ahead but I am too tired, aching and pissed off to tolerate your dragon shite" he hissed with narrowed eyes.

"You will show us respect young man!" the woman snapped. "I didn't spend nineteen hours in labor at St. Mungos for you to treat us like-"

Harry used his shoulder bashing the older couple and girl out of his way. "You're delusional lady and I don't have time for delusional nuisances. I can barely keep myself fron killing that horse faced muggle bitch and her whale pair son & husband. Your problems are your own so keep me out of them and leave me alone! Is everyone in England this stupid?! Or do I need to tattoo it on my forehead for everyone to get the point!" he snapped glaring over his shoulder.

The woman froze. "Horse faced muggle bitch? You mean... Petunia don't you?" she asked.

Harry stopped three feet from the Tri-Wizard cup. The question struck him the wrong way. "Why would I be talking about a flower? Flowers aren't people" he said snarkily.

"Petunia Dursley. Formerly Petunia Evans" the woman said taking a step toward Harry only to find his wand aimed square at her chest with a black colored spell being held back at the tip. This caused her to stop dead on the spot.

"How do you know that name?" It was a demand and there was no mistaking it.

"Mom and dad know everything big brother." The girl turned to look at Harry and had hurt shining in her eyes. How did he not remember her? Yes they were infants back then but all the pictures showed Harry being a model big brother to her. Playing with her, sleeping with her when they napped, sharing his toys with her and even socking another infant boy with his chubby hand when he made her cry by stealing her teddy when a bunch of Heirs and Heiresses had a group playdate.

"I don't have a sibling. My parents are corpses in the ground at Godrics Hollow cemetary. Tell me how you know the name Petunia Dursley. Now."

"The plan worked according to Professor Dumbledores design if you actually believe that." The man scowled darkly crossing his arms across his chest. "October 31st, 1981 Voldemort attacked our home at Godrics Hollow over a prophecy spoken to Professor Dumbledore. It concerned a child born to those who defied him three times born as the month of July closed. This left three choices: Neville Longbottom, you" here the man inclined a finger to point at Harry "or your sister Jasmine. Voldemort tried to end us all but failed. Jasmine used a forn of accidental magic never seen since the Hogwarts Founders and incinerated the bastards body. Such magic has its consequences and it collapsed half the house. Knowing the scale of magic would be felt from afar we had to put the Professors..."

Harry stopped listening as every bit clicked into place. "Then what was I? If shes your precious monster slayer than what am I?" he asked, his hand trembling just barely.

"A decoy. Its always an older brothers job to protect his siblings, particularly his younger sisters. While the Dark elements assumed you rid of Voldemort we began to train Jas-"

The ground blew up in front of the man sending him onto his ass. "A decoy..." Harry let out an unnerving laugh as he saw the couple look at him warily. "Voldemort tries to kill me my first year here at Hogwarts. He was possessing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quirrell is dead because of it." He took a step forward and closed his eyes. "Second year I nearly died to a basilisk fang being driven through my arm. Voldemort again but this time it was a young Voldemort. A piece of his youth trapped in a diary that possessed a student and freed the beast on the school. It was only luck no one got killed but only petrified."

The couple and teen shared a dark concerned look. They hadn't heard any of this when Professor Dumbledore told them of Harrys progress. Professor Dumedore would always say that Harry waa learning at an acceptable rate for the average wizard.

"Last year me and my whale cousin nearly got KISSED by Dementors! In Little Whinging!" Venom laced Harrys words. "Not to mention this fiasco where I was ONCE AGAIN made Public Undesirable Number One. Nearly killed by a Dragon. Nearly drowned in the Black Lake by Grindelows, the Giant Squid and Merlin knows what else because I don't!" Another salvo sailed out out knocking all three onto their backs. "And just when I'm about to nearly die at Voldemorts hands _**AGAIN**_ you three show up? You can all go fuck yourselves six ways to Sunday. While princess over there was pampered do you have any idea what I went through here in magical bullshit land and the muggle world? Hell!"

Jasmines eyes welled at the venom being tossed at them. She hadn't asked for this to happen. She didn't ask to be chosen special over her older brother. She didn't ask for any of it! "I didn't-"

"Shut up! I want to hear even **less** from you than I do them!" Harry snarled at the girl. Unbeknownst to him his eyes flashed entirely black with a gold slit pupil as obsidian magic formed around him in the terrifying image of a creature thought to be the darkest of legends, a Khaashan. "You got taken care of! Loved! I got starved, beaten for the smallest offense or no reason at all! I got smeared as a no good crminal, a liar, a thief!" The image of the Khaashan snarled as its wings flared. "The son of a whore and a good for nothing drunk. I didn't know my own name til I was forced to attend primary school! It was always 'BOY DO THIS' or 'IF YOU DON'T DO EVERYTHING ON THE LIST FREAK YOU'LL REGRET BEING BORN'! You have _**NO RIGHT**_ to even **speak to me**!"

The man noticed how quickly things were spiralling out control and shot off a spell of his wifes making. It was similar in nature to a Cheering Charm but this was supposed to calm down an angry person. His eyes went tea saucer wide as the magical image clinging to Harry like a shroud _ate_ the spell and spit it out against a tomb stone like it left a bad taste in its mouth. "Harry listen to me! Its all for the Greater Good of the country!"

"BY SACRIFICING YOUR SON AS A SPARE PART? FUCK YOU! I HAVE NO PARENTS OR SISTER!"

The woman pulled her daughter in close as she saw the tears fall. This wasn't how the meeting was supposed to go. Harry was supposed to be overjoyed they were alive. He was supposed to be happy they could be a family again. Professor Dumbledore said Harry was a kind soul who was beyond forgiving and that he was certain to forgive them. The sound of flesh meeting flesh broke her out of her thoughts. James was standing before Harry with an arm off to one side and blood dripping off his ring.

"Professor Snape was right about you Potter." Harry had a dark smile on his lips as he spit blood from his mouth and felt his cheek. There was a gouged cut into the flesh, an off kilter inverted crucifix. "Get bent Potter and leave my life alone. I survived thirteen years without you, your bitch wife and perfect little princess of a daughter when you abandoned me like rubbish on the curb. I don't need any of you now."

"You won't survive without us Son."

Harrys dark smile turned into an almost evil smirk. "I always liked the darkness of night over brightness of day. I'll take my chances, and my life, with Voldemort & his followers into my own hands. Not like your family cared before anyways." Before anyone could get in another word he kicked up the cup and grabbed it, the sensation of falling down a drain encompassing him as he kept a hold of Cedrics body and the cup.

* * *

The last thing, well person was more correct, Severus Snape expected to find knocking at his door was on Harry James Potter. Beaten, bloody and with an air of darkness around him that was unnerving but the boy was there. "What do you want Potter?" he asked with a drawling sneer.

"A permanent scarring agent or appliable permanent scarring potion. You're a former Death Eater or so claimed by the _great_ headmaster" Harry shot back with acidic sarcasm. "I want this" he pointed to the mark on his cheek which was still bleeding but less so now "to be a permanent scar and I know you have the agents or the supplies to make the potion."

"Give me one good reason."

"James and Lily Potter are still alive. This mark is the doing of James Potter and for once I have to genuinely agree with you. James Potter is a no good, asshole of a bully. Professor Dumbledore allegedly told them about a prophecy told to him. I don't know how much so don't ask me. He concocted a plan where I was left behind in the wreckage with what I could only guess was body doubles of James and Lily. My apparent younger sister Jasmine is allegedly the one to dispose of the Dark Tosser, not me, but they were fine to abandon me" Harry sneered clenching his fisrs. "That bitch, her husband and brat will pay for the hell I have been forced to suffer."

Severus was leery of Harrys words til a look in his mind showed the memory to him and his blood went ice cold. "Come in, quickly" he ordered. The moment the door slammed an ominous bell began to ring striking a primal cord of fear in eveey inhabitant of the castle but the two men in the Potions masters office.


	2. For whom the bell tolls

A/N: Before I begin this chapter, there are a few things I want to clarify.

Number one- yes I know the Dementor attack happens canonically during OoTP after the whole tournament debacle but given this story is completely AU I decided to move up the attack to year three summer after the whole year they were at Hogwarts looking for Sirius. It was going to be explained this chapter actually and reveal just a smidge more about the plan concocted by Dumbledore, the plan that has seen our new anti-hero nearly die how many times now? Far, far too many dear readers.

Number two and also just a thing to think about as you read so I can make my choice right, would people prefer Harry with an OC or a canon character? Before you jump down my neck and say something like 'Why are you asking when you selected OC as a key character to the story in the descriptor?" Theres a very simple explanation to that: there will be an OC introduced who will be central to the core of Harrys dark army of vengance; his right hand witch or wizard who will be part of his counse while Sirius sits at the left as his Chief Counsel.

Number tres but related to the first one- this chapter is a half looked back on timeskip after the events of last chapter. It won't be done in the way of a flashback or series of them but an omnipotent top down run down through the thoughts and words of characters. It'll reveal the fallout that is so much worse than thought on the end of the Potters and just where our dark prince ends up after Snape heals up the mark on his face.

* * *

Three years. Three years had had passed since the disaster that was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Three years of hell that had torn apart magical Britain down middle drawing battle lines in the earth. Three years that destroyed the most prominent family in the UK.

"Jasmine! Breakfast is ready!" Lily called from the kitchen of Godrics Hollow. James had it covertly repaired and rebult while ths last few weeks of Hogwarts were in session following the graveyard fiasco. Her heart shattered another degree at the memory. After all that had happened Harry refused to be in the same wing of the castle as them. The one time they forced it he attacked them viciously and ended up scarring Jasmine with a spell she knew only a handful of people could know and one had made it himself; a spell known only as the 'Dark' Cuttimg Curse- **Sectumsempra**. The malicious spell left a scar from Jasmines left temple diagonally across the bridge of her nose and across her right cheek, thankfully missing her eye, stopping at the edge of her jaw under her right ear. Unfortunately the only person who could heal and remove such a scar told her he'd rather face a Dementors Kiss than help her daughter after what they did to Harry.

 _"I will admit I was far from the niceset person to Harry but at least I was semi-upfront with him. You, your daughter, your husband and that senile bastard the Headmaster let him think he was alone in the world. He_ _fought to_ **PROTECT THE HONOR** _attached to the sacrifice you two made. He fought to_ **PROTECT THE HONOR OF THE POTTER NAME** _against all who would speak ill of them, even myself._ _I never thought I would be right when I called you a mudblood Potter. Get out of my office and take your spawn with you. It sickens me to say that your magic hating sister Petunia has more honor than youur little abandonist family does combined."_

Severus' words still stung to this day and every attempt she made to try explaining to him why they did what they did it ended badly. Last time he actually physically backhanded her across the face through his floo and barred her from contacting him by floo ever again or being able to get through his wards.

Jasmine entered the kitchen silent as the grave, her gaze buried in the morning copy of The Daily Prophet. Ever since the epidsode where Harry left her with the scar across her face she'd been entirely different. Sure she was naturally quiet to begin with, her father had called it a quiet confidence given her being trained so long under him, but that violent dark moment where she saw something... She didn't even know what to call it in her brothers eyes but it broke something in her. She gradually began to talk less, be less expressive than her usual self and before the leaving feast was around getting her to say two words consecutively was like doing a root canal with warm plastic tools. Her fellow Ravenclaws, most people applauded since Ravenclaw was the second 'Light'-est house after Gryffindor, said she gave Daphne Greengrass a run for her money for the title of Ice Queen considering her stoicism, her near constant choice to be practically mute unless forced to speak and the dismissal of every person who flirted with her thanks a dark gold spell threateningly telling them to back off. Yet Harry hadn't returned to Hogwarts for his fifth year or even his sixth. They were nightmarish in her strong opinion and the one time she snapped her stoic facade very nearly killed the Ministry appointed witch that was 'teaching' Defense Against the Dark Arts in what should have been Harrys Fifth Year The woman had the gall to call her a liar and declare her brother the next Dark Lord to worry about. It brought her a very tiny sick satisfaction to this day nearly two years aafter the incident Dolores Umbridge had _yet_ to wake from her coma.

Lily sighed and snatched the paper from Jasmines hand. "Eat, we need to do your school shopping today" she said with an internal grimace. Normally shopping was one of her favorite things to do, hell most women had a guilty pleasure towards shopping, but her and James working monstrously long days didn't allow for frivolity. Not after they found out what Harry did anyway. Somewhere between being told of his status as an adult because of his Tri-Wizard Tournament status and the "last" surviving Potter blood wizard he'd been given access to the family vaults. That didn't sound too bad on the surface til both her and James were told Harry had liquidated all the capital from the vaults, packed all the heirlooms-weapons/armors/spell books/wands/family portraits- into a special bottomless trunk purchased from goblin warders and sold every knut of the investmenf portfolio; he had figurerarively, and quite literally, broke the Potter wealth into something portable only he could open. The nightmare only continued when every Potter House they checked was nothng but a skeleton structure. No furniture, no art, empty libraries- they were as empty as the vaults that once housed the Potter Fortune.

Jasmine rolled her eyes snatching the paper back, one she bought out of her own paycheck from a local magical restaurant, and took her mug of tea before going back to her room to get ready.

Lily rubbed at her temples wondering if there was a ritual they could enact to go back and keep this from happening. If there was a spell to send messages to the past, at least she could Howler herself deaf before Dumbledore even suggested his asinine plan. Her musing was interrupted but a single throat making her look to see her extremely tired husband dragging himself in the door. The Auror Department had been too happy to let back in the best Chief Auror they had to take control from the corrupt monkey who was in charge but the backlog of work was a nightmare. As good as the money was, the sheer amount of backlog meant he was regularly working more hours than the posecutors 70+ hours weeks meant he was raking in the money they desperately needed, James was barely home. If he _was_ home then he was dead to the world from being beyond dead tired. "Go grab a shower and lay down. You look like a weak breeze could knock you over" she said waving her hand towards the stairs.

"Good to see you too honey. Glad to be alive" James said a sarcastic eyeroll.

Lily walked over pressing herself againt James sighing. "Sorry.. I know you're practically dead on your feet and so am I..." she said gently trailing her hands down her husbands side slowly. "I have to take Jasmine to get her school supplies but I'll join you in bed when we get back. Promise." She got up on her toes and kissed her husband lightly. It had been so long for them to have any sort of alone time and James being off shift meant as soon she and Jasmine got back they could have quality time together. Not sex certainly, she herself was too wary of getting pregnant again and messing up a third child like her current two were- one basically an anti-social mute and the other all but saying he wanted them all dead- scared the living hell out of her. She suspected James had hopes of maybe another try would produce a boy that would put Harry out of mind as the dark hateful failure that James family would disown in a heartbeat if they were still alive.

"I'll be in bed." With the grace of a muggle alcoholic he stumbled and swayed his way up to the master bedroom. He tried to give Jasmine a hug but she gave him a look that clearly said 'Get Bent' as she avoided the gesture dressed in dark jeans, a blue blouse and flats.

* * *

In the middle of Gemany the dawn began to break as grey eyes opened. He felt right away the soft flesh on either side of him and wondered if he took the women beside him back home or if they took him back to their place. Last night was pretty hazy with all the drinking he did. He solidified his last alliance member and they demanded a celebratory drink. Well it went from a drink to many many drinks. Sitting up slowly as one hand was pressed to his head Harry noted he was still dressed so he didn't screw the women while under the influence which was good. The last thing he needed was an angry former German SS Himmelsoffizier(1) trying to kill him after finalizing the alliance between them less than twelve hours ago. Half awake hands tried to drag him back down to the bed but he pushed them away and got up loosening his stiff joints. A motion of his hand made the wrinkles in his clothes disappear before grabbing his cane, the grip adorned with a likeness of his familiars kind.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Harry ignored the joke from Sirius when he finally made it to the kitchen and made straight for the coffee pot. "Did you get the materials I need dad?" hed asked after the first strong sip passed down his throat fully waking him up. His headache went away too. "You put a hangover potion in the coffee didn't you?"

Sirius raised his own mug as if it would be answer enough, Harry hadn't been the only one drinking last night. "I already brought it back to B.F. Pretty hard to track down even with a former Nazi telling you exactly where he hid it and providing the map personally. Still found it though. Had to kill a few Inferi on the way but its done and then some" the older wizard said.

"And then some?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I cleaned out the entire cache. No one ever said Nazis were smart oh son of mine" Sirius said kicking Harrys shin lightly after the boy sat opposite him. Of course what they were saying and what _everyone else_ heard were two different things. While he and Harry spoke plainly about their true topic anyone listening to them, either by spying or magic, heard them talking about the quidditch box score report for last nights match of the Berlin Rockets vs the Hollyhead Harpies. It was an old Black family spell that tricked eavesdropping magic and spies by twisting auditory perception to be somerhing so boring and irrelevant to what you were actually saying.

"What else was there to pick clean?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

"Some ancient spell tomes, decades of human experimentation notes starting from the birth of The Third Reich, some artifacts that we can sell for a kings ransom or use as they were intended. You know, the usual fun stuff" Sirius said dismissively. "So what happened with those twins you brought home last night? You know those are the granddaugters of our new Nazi ally right?" he asked.

"Nothing happened to my knowledge. I was fully dressed and so were they when I woke up. My best guess is we were all too sloshed and fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed. They aren't bad looking though" Harry said with a casual and noncommittal shrug. "They aren't my type either way. Ones a bimbo with the intellectual capacity of an inbred retard and the other is a high mantainence society bitch. Like I'd sexually involve myself with either category. Do I look like a Malfoy?"

Both men laughed at that sharing some minior chatter about nothing before the two women Harry just talked down came down the stairs. Neither asked what was so funny as they left and slammed the door behind them. Sirius suspected Harry made the spell drop when asked about the young women. No spell meant what Harry thought of them both was crystal clear. He was certain they'd be hearing from Mr. Nazi soon but really Harry wasn't wrong about them. "You are evil dear son of mine" he said leaning back in his chair.

"What do you want now dad? You don't dole out compliments like that without wanting something. Also just for the record, I am not _Evil_. I am a **black hearted, ruthless son of a bitch**. There are lines even I won't cross without being pushed beyond all patience and reasonable limits" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You beat a man half to death. With a crowbar. Because he took the last Klondike Bar in a gas station icecream cooler."

"We were on the road three days straight, I was a day and half without sleep & he was a belligerent little shit stain" Harry countered like it was no big deal. "I didn't kill him and there were no witnesses to my little outburst besides you and the gas station owner. Even then we rewrote the owners memories, the tape was blanked and the belligerent shit was half dead that his testimony & memories would be inadmissable in court due to the extent of head trauma."

Sirius resisted palming his face at the counter argument. "What I want, to use your words, is for you to not lose you lid when I show you something in a minute" he said with a dead serious tone of voice. "It came in with Sylia when she returned a letter from the French Bird."

"You mean Fleur" Harry said with a warning tone.

"Her or her sister, you turned both girls into our allies and the letter was hit with a touch of french perfume. You know I can't tell their handwriting apart. Not til I see the signature anyway" Sirius said. "All kidding and niceties aside though, I need you to keep your shit together. I didn't and I suspect thats what woke you up."

"Dad just tell me alrea-" Harry stopped as soon as Sirius raised the knife threateningly. He knew that Sirius wouldn't _actually_ hurt him but he was doing it to stress how serious he was. "I'll do my best so put the knife down or risk losing the hand" he said scowling.

Sirius dropped the knife, a butter knife to be precise, and slowly slid a cut out article from The Daily Prophet to Harry. The long and short of it boiled down to the ex British Minister of Magic was in custody of the DMLE after an exstenive investigation found out he was behind the attack of Dementors in Little Whinging. According to credible sources the ex Minister heard things Harry was saying from 'anonymous sources' and wanted to silence Harry because of the things he was saying about Voldemort & his alleged supporters.

Harry stood with a malicious and evil aura. "Hes dead!" the young man snarled storming toward the door.

Before Sirius could stop him Harry was gone in a silent apparition. "Is it too much to ask for him to have a level head for ONE day?" he asked the empty room. He got no reply as expected and apparated away to keep his son from murdering Cornelius Fudge. They were already being hunted to be dragged back to Britain, Harry to 'make nice' with his family and do his duty as a hunan shield while the British population wanted to kiss his ass begging forgiveness of the exonnerared Lord Black, and changing the reason to being hunted as a murderer would make their plans harder to execute.

* * *

A/N: so yeah, Umbitch implied SHE was behind sending the Dementors after Harry but who does Dolores, like dipshit Percy, brown nose? Mr. Head in the sand himself Cornelius Fudge. It wouldn't surprise me if HE ordered the Dementors _through_ Umbitch to attack harry.

Annotations and important points of to ponder:

(1) Himmelsoffizier- according to Google translate(german speaking, reading or born readers feel free to say I'm wrong) says this ia the correct translation of Sky Officer.

Now why would Harry ally himself with a former Nazi? How did he find the Nazi and broker the alliance? Since he's allied with a Nazi, **what other dark seedy kinds is he allied with?**

Why is Harry addressing Sirius as Dad? Did he adopt Harry through blood and magic? If he did, _when_ did he do it?

The elephant in the room I really want gears to spin on- WHAT FAMILIAR DOES HARRY HAVE AND WHY DOES HE HAVE A CANE? Has je taken a page of Lucius Malfoys book and its a hollow cane hiding his wand?

 ** _TIL NEXT TIME MY READERS, TA LOVES_**


	3. Revelations and Forshadowing

A/N: This chapter is purely setup for a more explosive confrontation between the Potters, Dumbledore and Harry so don't complain about it being a cliffhanger chapter. Jasmine will be removed but this is by design. Part of the next chapter is going to focus on a conversation between Sirius and Jasmine that very well could make or break her chances of continuing her ride on the mortal coil called Life.

* * *

"Harry what in the name of Merlin are you thinking?! You **HAVE NOT** thought throught this!"

Harry ignored Sirius' protest as his boot kicked open the door to the Great Hall. Behind him he ignored the mass of unconscious, injured and bloodied up First Years that hadn't been Sorted out. They weren't his concern so their well being was worthless to him. "You got a lot of fucking nerve Albus Dumbledore" he said with a sneer to melt obsidian. Even as some spells sailed his way a wave of his cane conjured a grey shield that absorbed them all. "Stunners, body binding jinxes, slashing curses and even a bone breaker… Was that your doing Malfoy? I knew you were Daddy Death Eaters cock puppet but this is sad even for your non-existent standards."

Nearly every eye was on Harry. The confrontation between the Potter family members was historic. Though the details were more than scarce, there was enough to piece together that it was not only violent and full of hate but it was Harry who got out of it _mostly_ unscathed, Jasmine could not claim the same.

Even as the other kids and even the teachers looked about nervously Jasmine looked on stoically. Her eyes were blank and decided to do what she had promised herself if she ever saw her brother again. When she raised herself to her feet some people looked even more nervous and tried to stop her. That a mistake the kid would come to regret for the rest of their life as the very same spell that scarred her face separated the boys hand from his body. The horrified gasps did nothing as she approached Harry with the business end of her wand pointed toward the ceiling. "I won't fight you big brother."

Harry noticed that there was a gravelly edge to Jasmines voice like it was rarely used. "Whats to stop me from killing you like I should've in that graveyard after that pathetic rat Pettigrew stole my blood to resurrect Tommy Boy?" he asked challengingly as he pulled on the head of his cane revealing a sleek black wand. He had done away with the holly and phoenix feather one after his abandonment of England with Sirius in tow. His new wand suited him perfectly made up of what the Japanese called Youkai Wood, a type of Yew raised by the Black Fairies protected by the Magical Emperor of Japan, and Dementor blood. It was dark, it was dangerous and the many lives-human, creature AND spectral- ended in his hand made it a far greater threat than any weapon in the hall.

"Nothing. Not even me." Jasmine dropped her wand and to everyones shock stomped on it splintering it to pieces leaving her at his mercy. "Especially not me."

No one could move or speak, not even Dumbledore who was not only thunderstruck but seemingly paralyzed in a state of shock, as Harry circled Jasmine like a shark who smelled blood in the water. "Sirius, take her to the fortress and put her in a prisoner cell. I have questions for her and I will have satisfactory answers or she will die." The comment wasn't even out of his lips for thirty seconds before Sirius had grabbed Jasmine and in an obvious sort of 'fuck you' gesture Apparated out of Hogwarts in front of the entirety of the Great Hall. Rounding slowly back to the head table there was an unreadable look on his face. "You orchestrated Fudge being put on trial didn't you?" he asked off-handedly. Even though it was asked a question his tone denoted it as a statement.

"Harry my bo-"

A huge chunk of the masonry exploded behind the head table. Some of the teachers, now including Lily Potter who was sat in Professor Flitwicks place after the goblin retired when the truth came out about Dumbledores doings, dodged out of the splash zone before wands were drawn on Harry. There were the reluctant ones, those like Sprout and chief being Lily herself, while others drew their wands on the other teachers. Others like Severus Snape who had his wand at the ready aimed down the table right at Lily Potter.

"I am not your boy Dumbledore. You orchestrated their little plan to abandon me with Lily Potters magic hating muggle family. Planned on me no doubt dying or beaing beaten to near death only Satan knows how many times because between the head trauma and memory charms applied back then I don't" Harry said with a look of measured hate. Even with the all the wands trained on him, student and staff alike, he appeared at ease. "Planned on me being a weak malleable little peon. Planned on me just bowing out and saying something like 'Oh gee master, sure I'll martyr myself like a retard! Right away sir!'. Greatest 'Light wizard since Merlin' my left nut."

At the Gryffindor table the majority of kids were beyond horrified as a sickly yellow curse neared Harry. He was not the same one they knew as he batted the spell away with a flick of his wand like a veteran duelist. The horror grew as the curse struck a Hufflepuff and it melted through the robes and flesh fusing muscle & bone together while the girl was wracked with such instantaneous agony not even a scream could escape her throat. The spasms that rocked the girl were telling of just how bad the pain as she fell to the floor and her body would not stop shaking though no one moved for fear of ending up the same or worse.

Perhaps the most horrified of them all was one Hermoine Jean Granger. If it had been at all physically possible her eyes would be as big as her head. As it was her skin was so pallid that the veins under her skin stood out like highway lines on a roadmap. Three years had changed her like it had changed everyone else. Where a very by the book, authority respecting young woman had once stood was now a very different witch. She was glacially self-serving. Her once 'hard-on' for pleasing the rules and authority, words used by those around her, was not even in the rear view mirror. Just like the simple-minded character in one of her favorite books that version of herself was taken to pasture and shot twice in the back of head before being buried six feet under in a ditch. Her friendship with Ron dissolved after the redheaded weasel jumped ship when Harry left and tried to not only ingratiate himself with Jasmine but the Weasleys tried to betroth their youngest son to the youngest Potter. Of course that was quickly burnt to flames when it came out Harry bled the Potter finances dry and stole _everything_ making the Potters **officially** the poorest Wizarding bloodline in Britain, poorer than even them!

"But I digress, that's not why I'm here Dumbledore. Unfortunately I cannot do anything about the past as much as I'd like to." There was disappointment in his voice as Harry sighed dramatically. "You will answer my question though. As the mastermind behind my entire lifes suffering up until I told England and everyone in it to fuck off, particularly you & your mindless slaves the Potter, you owe me. Reckless endangerment of an heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, illegally binding my core where I could have become an Obscurial, child abuse by proxy of leaving me with those filthy animals the Dursleys." His lips pulled into a dark smirk there though as he looked down to his wand. "They're dead now.. Funny how people plead it wasn't their fault when they see their husband and son split open adams apple to groin. When they see the sea of blood, organs and other bodily fluids paint the floor like a mosaic" he said nonchalantly. "Funnier how they plead it was because the.. Oh how did my dear monster of an aunt put it… Oh yes, now I remember. _'That freak in charge told us if we didn't do it he'd make us regret it!'_ The funny thing is I believe her too. After all Albus, you imprisoned your own then lover Gellert Grindelwald in Nurmengard. He told me so much about the plans you two made back then well over fifty years ago."

Lilys hand trembled hearing that even as her other hand covered her mouth. It wasn't common knowledge Petunia, Vernon or Dudley were dead. Those who knew, mainly her James and Dumbledore, suspected Harry tortured them to death after his snapping in the graveyard. The muggles blamed and feared that an escaped muggle serial killer had done it thanks to a lot of memory alteration.

"The subjugation of muggles under the rule of wizard kind. He told me that was your inspiration behind your little verbal tick. For all of those who don't know the answer to that, its For the Greater Good." Harry sounded amused. "So I wonder who you studied growing up to understand that kind of xenophobic behavior. Hitler and his Gestapo? They certainly used the same justification with white nationalism to exterminate six million Jewish lives during World War II. Or perhaps it was Joseph Stallin? He was an absolute dick. Russia vilifies him for his crimes to this day. But you, you were a crafty son of a bitch." A sharp flick of his wrist redirected another spell, a putrid necrotic green color, into the face of Professor Sprout who fell to the floor as the spell instantly began eating away the flesh and underlying tissue where in moments the stark white line of her mandible was visible.

"Harry you're obviously very disturbed and angry. Why don't we take this to my office where we can all talk calmly?" Dumbledore asked _finally_ breaking free of his shock.

Harry rolled his eyes at the very suggestion. "No I think not, I like here. I like this audience. Severus once always accused me of liking an audience and in this instance he is right. Lets say it all in a very blunt manner Dumbledore. That prophecy that Sybil Trelawney gave you about the Dark Lord and the person to end them, you feared it" he said taking a step forward and turned just slightly to avoid a stunner that hit a Gryffindor in the face knocking them into the Hufflepuff table. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was a monster from the moment he was found in Wools Orphanage. Found by you. A parseltongue like myself and a dark soul that took pleasure in torturing the other kids. He went on to become a Slytherin student and even became Headboy in his final year here. But that darkness never went away. He researched every dark material he could get his hands on."

Dumbledore felt a claminess overcome him as a spell arced out of his wand. There was no way Harry knew the whole truth behind Voldemort! Even if he did there was no way that he could allow Harry to spill it in front of everyone here or he'd be dead by execution courtesy of the DMLE by the time the moon hit the zenith!

The spell was intercept by a regal male ghost. "Your command My Lord Slytherin?" it asked turning to look at Harry.

The silence that befell the hall was a librarians wet dream come true. "As the Lord of Slytherin I invoke the Lords Magic and decree _former_ Headmaster Dumbledore is a threat to the student body. The wards will lock down until a DMLE execution team gets here and I see that little boy masquerading as a man is certifiably dead. Any magic against me will rebound to the caster. So I say it, so mote it be." A silver glow encompassed Harry before a ripple went out and the sound of what could only be described as chains locking down became a deafening roar.

Several younger students were quivering in fear, some crying but trying to be silent about it out for fear of being the target about Harrys next strike.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle. A half-blood from the House of Gaunt. Supposedly one of the three bloodlines left with any connection to three brothers from the tales of The Beetle and The Bard. His mother was a witch who was fascinated with a muggle and got him to impregnate her using love potions to bewitch him. It was after his birth that Toms dad ditched. This made wee little Tommy Boy hate muggles. Hate his muggle father. Hate his half muggle blood and most importantly, it made him hate his own mother. His own mother who committed suicide" Harry said twirling the sheathe part of his cane in his free hand. "He built a power base prior to the First Blood War preaching Pureblood supremacy, ideals that had already been around but were being challenged more and more every day. This drew many supporters from Dark families like the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles and Notts. It grew him an army in record time when he presented himself as a Pureblood preaching the return of Pureblood strangle hold on not just the wizarding government but magic as a whole."

Several Slytherins whose families were in league with Volemort sneered as they fired off curses at Harry. He would pay for besmirching the Dark Lords name! Their internal tirades were cut off as, just like a boomerang, their curses hit them instead and as agony of untold proportions sung through them it was made clear these were not your standard curses but instead dark ones.

"He became a terrorist and began to kill muggles. Raided magical settlements. Murdered wizards and witches who defied him or his actions. Used the influence and massive fortunes of the old Pureblood families of men like Lucius Malfoy to plant puppets in the Ministry of Magic." Harry took another step batting aside a spell the same shade of red as a stunner but he knew it wasn't a stunner. This spell he batted away and it hit a Ravenclaw in the chest where her robe immediately became engulfed in black flames. Her screams were eardrum shattering loud for those around her but the flames only consumed her melting fabric and flesh together with blistering beyond third degree burns. "Certain bills passed, the Tomes Declaration and the bill that would form our modern day Obliviation Department at the ministry just to name two, because corrupt politicians from the Old Purebloods were toadies to a terrorist advocating for their inbred ye olde belief. Then came the night of October 31st, 1981. Tom attacks Godrics Hollow because he intends to fulfill a prophecy told to Albus Dumbledore by none other Sybil Trelawney. The Sybil Trelawney who prior to being hired as Hogwarts Divination teacher was fired from no less than a **dozen** other places of employment for being an alcoholic who drunk on the job far more than _actually_ working."

Eyes around the room went ballistic shooting between Trelawney who was white as a sheet and Dumbledore who was trembling. Was he angered at all his dirty laundry being exposed like this? What was he going to do against a Founding Lord in his own castle?

"Harry this really isn't the place to-"

Harry snapped his fingers and saw the decrepit ancient wizard double over as blood leaked from his ears. "So Sybil gives Dumbledore a prophecy that said a child would be born as the seventh month dies who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord Tommy Boy Riddle. Well guess what, he wasn't the only one to hear part of the prophecy. I know this because I had a little pow wow with Tom last year in France. It was an interesting little cease fire. Tommy Boy learned of the prophecy through Slytherin Head of House and former Death Eater Severus Snape. It didn't surprise me when viewed with a critical eye. Even you have to admit Severus that you were forced to kowtow to the wrinkly bastard when he vouched for you after Tommy Boy was temporarily defeated."

From the Ravenclaw table a blonde girl stood and raised her hand like she was in class & Harry was the teacher.

Harry looked over raising an eyebrow. "Yes ms..?" he asked slowly.

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood. Not to be rude but can you get back to the point you are trying to make? I'm fascinated and things make so much more sense the more you speak but you're getting a little sidetracked" the blonde said with a pleasant smile.

Harry had to admit the blonde had metaphorical balls the size of a dragon to be so upfront with him after seeing he didn't care who got hurt or how. "You're perfectly right Ms. Lovegood, I am getting sidetracked. I apologize for that and thank you for getting me back on my train of thought" he said nodding once at her respectfully.

Luna beamed and gave a slight inclination of her own head in return before sitting not event he least bit fazed by the shocked eyes staring at her.

"So October 31st, 1981 rolls around. Bing bang and boom Tommy Boy is declared dead but so is Lily & James Potter. By Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Black is declared the one responsible for selling them out despite Dumbledore being the one who told James and Lily that my Oath Sworn Godfather- at the time-" Harry paused as gasps of alarm erupted from the Light family kids "was the obvious Secret Keeper to the Fidelus Charmed property. The real Secret Keeper was one Peter Pettigrew, a rat animagus who was one of the crew to run with my ex-father and current father in the Marauders under the alias Wormtail" he said taking another step. A black spell came within inches of his face before it boomeranged and returned slashing into the throat of a Slytherin student who was the only male Heir to his House. "Only Lily and James weren't dead. This is purely speculation but I wouldn't put it past the old bastard and his mindless slaves to have obliviated Hagrid the Groundskeeper of knowing Jame & Lily were alive. I was placed with Lily Potters muggle sister, her spouse and their son. Muggles who hated all forms of freakishness as they called magic."

Lilys hand trembling worsened feeling sicker now.

"Do any of you know what it feel likes to be seven years old and understand the concept of suicide? Not only to understand what it was but actually contemplate it. Just to stop the torture and the abuse. Being beaten for no reason. Starvation. Used as a chew toy by Petunias bitch sister Marges dog Ripper." Harry looked up and saw Lily looked almost faint as Hagrid had a hand behind her to keep her upright. "That's on you and your sex toy husband bitch, all for listening to the mastermind who helped birth the last British Dark Lord people feared for the last sixty some odd years."


	4. Decision to be made

Snow fell from the sky as Harry stood on the ramparts of the Black Fortress. The confrontation that ended in the breaking-in of Aurors and the Head of the DMLE had been intense to say the least. He wasn't sure that there was really any words to put that entire debacle in concise, short words. The events led up to a near catastrophic duel resulting in the destruction of roughly three quarters of the halls tables & pillars. Both James and Lily ended up in custody with minor wounds while a stray curse smashed into the throat of Albus Dumbledore nearly decapitating the ancient wizard. How the man was still alive was beyond him considering the curse had come from him and it had been deliberately overpowered. None of the three parties were ponying up to being part of why he was the way he was, none of them were willing to say he was the 'next Dark Lord' because of their actions. "It's pathetic" he said looking to the grey sky. The silence that met his words brought a snort as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You haven't been down to the dungeon yet pup."

"I will in my own time dad." Harry didn't turn to the door where Sirius was perched against the frame. "I've been doing some thinking in the aftermath of the confrontation at Hogwarts after I sent you away with the so-called savior" he said tilting his head back so his eyes were vertical to the clouds crying the soft flakes of snow.

"Thinking about what precisely?" Sirius asked crossing his arms across his chest. His own mind drifted for a split second to the conversation that he had with Jasmine in the dungeon where she was caged in a cell that she couldn't escape from. 'Not that she tried to escape when Harry quite literally busted into Hogwarts and put more than a far few kids in St. Mungos with severe if not permanent lifelong crippling injuries. They were the lucky ones though' he thought with a grimace.

"The future" Harry said simply. "With Fudge still in control of the British Ministry there is very slim chances the Potters or Albus Dumbledore will be indicted for their crimes against me as the legal and Mother Magic ordained heir of the Most Ancient & Most Noble House of Potter. Yet the incompetence put on display being laid bare opened a gaping wound for the Head of the DMLE to dethrone the Minister and remove him before, according to the charters of the Wizengamot & the International Confederation of Wizards, she gets instated as the Acting Minister as well as Chief Witch of the body. The corruption headed by Albus Dumbledore's knowing and deliberate actions removed him from all posts so his charges are the most severe that he very well may be Kissed if he does get indicted as the mastermind he is. No one wants to go near him with a hundred-thousand-meter pole. He has no allies willing to risk their political capital to save him or risk their necks and any blackmail he has will not even make his opponents try to save him."

"You've been putting a lot of thought into this" Sirius said with a slow stride before stopping beside Harry, grey eyes focused on the horizon as the sun began to break over it signaling the dawn. "And what about the traitors and Jasmine? What fate do you have planned for them?"

"The traitors will get what's coming to them. Since it was Dumbledore's plan and they were only accomplices in the eyes of the law we both know their sentences will be significantly lighter if they get indicted. He is the last Pureblood Lord Potter and she is his Lady so they'll realistically get a mildly hefty fine and severe restrictions of certain rights that would cripple lesser houses on the scale. The biggest thing I have to hurt them is that I have their daughter as my prisoner and they don't know what is happening to her" Harry said closing one eye as a few flakes of snow settled in his hair. "As for Jasmine herself, I plan to interrogate her naturally. Rip as much information I can out of her while the traitors are imprisoned and awaiting trial. How much she gives up and how useful it is will decide if I kill her or not. Why do you care?"

Sirius grimaced at that and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pup you are my son and you know I will back every decision you choose to make but I have to put my two cents in. You know I was named her godfather too when you kids were born so I have some concern for her wellbeing. She is a victim like you were. Killing her may settle something for you but black hearted as you are, no sane Black blooded witch or wizard has murdered kin for such trivial matters. You two were infants that were barely weaned off that tart I once thought of as a friend. Regardless of your feelings about her getting the sunny side of the coin, Jasmine is your sister. She surrendered to you and stamped her own wand to pieces willingly and without reservation knowing it was her only defense. Get the information, take everything but hold off on making any decisions regarding her living or dying until you talk to her" he said.

"I'll take it under advisement." It was a non-committal answer but Harry didn't care at the moment. "Get some rest alright? I'll begin interrogating her this afternoon and I need you to keep a running record of everything she reveals." The eye he closed opened as he relaxed his neck while stretching his arms above him head before heading inside.

*Down in the dungeon*

Jasmine sighed as she stared out the shadowed arch that marked the sole entrance to the dungeon. Sirius had left her alone with her thoughts after the discussion they had earlier. "Do what I have to keep myself alive… I already destroyed my sole means of defense and surrendered myself as a helpless prisoner… How much more can I really do to.." Her eyes widened as her mind processed the reluctant and disgusted look that passed through the older wizards eyes earlier.

*A FEW HOURS EARLIER BEFORE SIRIUS WENT TO SPEAK WITH HARRY*

"Even if you have to offer… you know, do it. It'll give Harry pause as he contemplates your bluff. He's already out to hurt your parents in the most painful way possible" Sirius said feeling sick with himself.

"Offer what Sirius? Tell me, I already planned to give up everything" Jasmine said pushing herself to her feet and gripped the iron bars of the cell.

"I think you know and trust me Jasmine, it brings me no pleasure to suggest. I'll try to talk him down to a level where he will at the very least not kill you immediately after getting all the information you have out of your mind." Sirius looked to the scarred girl and smiled sadly. Reaching a hand through the bars he cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I'm sorry it came down to this and that you're being treated this way but Harry's my son. He will come first always but I will try to run interference where I can to protect you. You are my godchild too" he said wiping the singular tear from her face.

*FLASH BACK END*

"He.. he wouldn't.. do that would he?" Jasmine asked herself as an icy fearful fist encased her heart. She knew that there was a desperate betrothal contract her father signed after they found out Harry had robbed all the vaults blind and shut them down. Contingent on her being a virgin at the age of 17 once she graduated she would be made to marry some Pureblood boy who was, according to her mother, practically a Half Blood first cousin on her fathers side of the family.

"I am immoral and black hearted, not a raping monster."

Jasmine jumped seeing the form of her brother in the archway. He looked bored and less than pleased with a thin bladed dagger being rolled between his fingers. "I-"

"Shut up and listen to me or I'll stop being… civil."

Jasmine shut up immediately wondering why he was being civil to begin with.

"Number one, I am not actually your brother but a clone constructed of his magic. I've kept an eye on you since Sirius put you in the cage. I'm not impressed with you to be blunt" the magical clone said tossing the dagger in the air and caught it by his fingertips. "Your brother is not a sexual person. Being rather blunt I'd almost call him asexual and predatory in nature of sadism or torture. I'd tell you to ask his past victims but they are either dead or beyond the brink of being mentally all there."

Jasmine blinked at that and knelt down bringing her fingertips to her temples.

"Number two, even if you did offer your body to use and abuse as your real brother wanted he would turn it down. He has very few morals but forcing himself on a person is one he has not done away with since the betrayal of you and the traitors being alive surfaced three years ago." The magical clone tossed the dagger up again and catching it without so much as a look. "Furthermore, you are far too light for him to corrupt and trust me he rather corrupt people than rape & sexually abuse" the clone said as it tossed the dagger burying the steel blade into the table by the cell where parchment, quills and ink were situated. "I guess you could say he picked that up from Riddle last year at their little cease fire in France."

Panic filled Jasmines eyes at that little piece of information. Corruption Magic was incredibly dark and for her brother to not just know of it but apparently practice it was a sign that she really should have reconsidered her rash decision earlier. "Cor-corrupt me?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I can tell he can't, side effect of Potter family magic. He corrupted the main well of it since he took the grimoire when he was made an unwilling entrant into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was the same time he stole every asset that belonged to the House of Potter believing he was the last Potter living." The clone looked thoughtful for a moment as its brow furrowed.

"Why are you telling me all this? If you are a clone of my brother constructed by his magic shouldn't you be hurting me or something?" Jasmine asked.

"I could if you want me to" the clone Harry said. Jasmines rapid negative head shake made it snort out what sounded like 'thought so'. "I am telling you this because theres something you have to understand, something Sirius told you in your discussion with him earlier. Your brother is a monstrous being because he was raised in hate, negative emotions and nearly killed more times in his formative years than he should've. His thick skin is an armor of darkness that has served him well to lash out at all who have wronged him. He has distanced himself from the light so much that only a single spark is left and its buried under a labyrinth of locks so deep in his black hole of a soul that its nearly impossible to find."

"What the clone is saying Jasmine, your brother is not the demon he appears to be. Not completely at least. Weakness of the past has drove him into a corner that strength at any cost has made him callous but there is a good part of him that still exists. You, you may be able to bring it back out. He will never forgive or forget but maybe, just maybe, he will let you in and give you a purpose to help him. To potentially earn a measure of his trust" Sirius said stepping out of a shadow and fell back into the chair near the cell.

Jasmine saw the magical clone deconstruct into nothing but magical sparks after she asked a single question she would potentially regret down the line. "How?"

Sirius leaned forward with a tired look in his eyes. "Riddle has a female lieutenant who is loyal to him as her master, a witch to do anything he asks of her" he said waiting for Jasmines response.

"Bellatrix LeStrange" Jasmine said clenching her hands anxiously.

"I think… if your prove yourself as loyal to your brother as my cousin Bellatrix is to Riddle you will not only stay alive but maybe.. maybe my son will come back. It won't be a lot and I know that for a fact but.. it's a start" Sirius said resting his head in his hands.


End file.
